You Could be the Chemical
by Night Cat2
Summary: *WARNING* Not suitable for younger readers. 2004. The Big Red Machine is obsessed with the sexy red headed diva and stalks her at every turn and assaults her boyfriend at every opportunity. Lita has had enough and after giving Kane the answer he wanted, she makes a visit to his locker room one night, setting in motion of series of events that would change them all.
1. Chapter 1

You could be the chemical

Chapter 1: Deal with the Devil

Lita took a deep breath and steadied herself. Was she really prepared to go through with this? Had it really come to this? What about quitting the WWE with Matt and leaving forever? She sighed. As much as this was an option, they had both worked too hard to leave now. Both had devoted most of their lives to reaching the pinnacle in the WWE, sacrificing their bodies in the process and to leave and throw that all away now seemed too much to bear. Both had slugged it out in the independents and ECW before finding fame and fortune in the biggest wrestling promotion in the world, the WWE.

No, she wouldn't ask Matt to abandon his career in order to stop the Big Red Machine's unwanted advances. She would just give him what he wanted, and get it over with as quick as possible. Then they could all move on with their lives. Steeling her resolve, Lita inhaled one more time and reached for the doorknob to Kane's locker room. She turned it and pushed the door open before she could talk herself out of it.

"Kane?" She said into the blackness. She shouldn't have been surprised but his dressing room was cloaked in darkness. Kane lived his gimmick 24/7. The Big Red Monster lived up to his name. Since making his debut in 1997, Kane had mostly left a path of destruction, felt by every major superstar, both men and women. As the Undertaker's tormented little brother, Kane had dealt with his own pain and suffering the only way he knew how, by sharing it with everyone around him. But then out of nowhere he had turned his attention towards her and Matt. First came the stalking, then the fear and the unwanted attention from one of the biggest superstars on the roster both in terms of fanfare and size. For weeks now Kane had been stalking Lita and physically assaulting Matt Hardy with no reprieve. It was now at the point where Lita could not bear to see Matt hurt anymore. She had reached her wits end. Kane had been demanding an answer to a secret question and Lita had put off answering it for as long as possible. At first Lita had refused to even entertain the idea. Kane wanted to sleep with her! Why her? Why had he singled her out of all the WWE Divas? Lita knew Kane's history, knew about his past, his father Paul Bearer and his feud and reconciliations with the Undertaker. She also knew about his failed relationship with Tori, and cringed at the thought of him tombstoning her after she crossed him. Kane was not beyond assaulting a woman. The final straw came to Lita when he threatened to break Matt's neck with a chair. He had given Lita no choice. She ran to ring to submit to Kane and save Matt's life.

" _Fine, if you wanted an answer Kane?! The answers yes!" She screamed into the microphone, the audience and commentators curious to what she had agreed to._

"Lita.. Lita... " Kane called to her in a sinister tone that made her shiver. He emerged from the darkness like he was made of it, his huge hulking form appearing in front of her. He was shirtless but still wearing his long black and red ring attire and shiny black boots from his match earlier. "You know, it doesn't have to happen this way. We can go back to my place where it will be more comfortable." He hissed.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Lita retorted, trying to feel more in control than what she was. "I just want to get this over with."

A thin smile appeared on his face and his mismatched eyes seemed to glow. "So be it." He said. "Come here."

Lita moved closer towards him. "Before we… start.." Lita hesitated, "Promise me that this is the end. Promise me you will leave Matt alone from now on."

Kane moved closer, till he was standing right in front of her. "Don't you think it's too late to be making demands?" He couldn't help but cackle slightly. Lita felt disgusted and couldn't help but express it under her breath. She shivered as Kane moved his hands over her shoulders, the black leather glove caressing her skin gently. Lita took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping for an out of body experience to sweep over her. But her senses betrayed her and remained sharper than ever. Kane began caressing her bright red hair, liking the feel of it, rolling it around between his enormous fingers. Lita's body felt heavy and rigid, it felt foreign to her. Her apprehension was beyond obvious, but he never acknowledged it. He guided her over to the only piece of furniture in the room, a hard wooden bench. Like a robot, Lita laid down flat on her back with Kane standing over her, the outline of his baldhead above her.

His hands moved to her top but Lita immediately made it known to him that he would only get the bare minimum. She pushed them away, refusing to let him see more of her than what was required.

Kane let out a gruff sneer but he didn't test her. Instead he changed tactics and his hands traveled lower, to her jeans zipper. His big bulky hands unzipped and began to remove them along with her underwear, exposing her inner most parts to him. The bench under her felt hard and cold. She could sense Kane starting to remove his black tights. Lita choked back a sob, squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands. She was preparing herself for this violation. This was not true consent. This was consent given under duress.

Lita braced herself as she felt Kane climb on top of her, his gargantuan physique beginning to smother her, all 320 pounds of him. All the wind seemed to be pushed out of her. Kane could sense her struggling and began to shift his bulk, enabling her to catch her breath. He steadied himself on his massive forearms. She was surprised that his body was warm, hot in fact, alight with heat. Kane moved his hand towards her thighs, prying them apart. Her body was so tense and rigid and it was being used against her now. Kane licked his lips and readied himself, directing his hard length down to her opening. Lita gritted her teeth, and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, afraid that she would not be able to accommodate his colossal girth.

 _Please let this be over soon._

Aware of the differences in their frames, Kane tried to be slow and unexpectantly gentle. He gradually filled her up. Lita failed to stifle a gasp as her body had never been with someone as big as Kane.

His face was almost directly in front of her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Lita could sense his struggling as he spread her apart but she could also sense his restraint. She opened her eyes and saw him with his closed. His skin was pale and smooth, clean-shaven and spotless. Lita studied the outline of it, noticed some scars on his head that the cameras never got close enough to pick up. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in; sensing Lita's body was beginning to adjust and was coping. His speed increased and his body was aglow with a white-hot intensity. Lita's body was betraying her, its natural juices were flowing and every sense was receptive and open for pleasure.

Kane began to breathe heavier, grunting and growling. Lita could feel something in her rising; a climax was building to a crescendo despite her best efforts to suppress her body's natural reaction. She couldn't help but notice he smelt like clean sweat and black leather. The Big Red Machine's hands gripped her shoulders, holding her in place, as he knew what was coming. Lita's body betrayed her in the most devastating way. She felt the orgasm explode from her core, radiating out in a ripple effect. Lita let out a pained sob as her body pulsed and vibrated. Kane's pace increased to a controlled intensity. He used his brute strength to keep her from bucking him off. Her body was on fire and her delicious opening began to milk him beyond his control. He had put her in this position from his own selfish and malevolent reasons. Feeling her break apart under him was the sweetest sensation he had even known. Until now she had looked at him with disgust and revulsion. But now her body had opened her eyes to something else. Now was the moment his true intentions would materialize. This had been the moment he had spent weeks waiting for. Kane bit his lip so hard he drew blood as he released his seed into her receptive vessel.

Lita's body continued to radiate and pulse with heat. Both were breathless, both their chests heaving and expanding as they came down from the cliff. Despite her physical fitness, Lita struggled to catch her breath. As the pleasure began to subside, the disgust came back, but this time it was the disgust in herself. Disgust for betraying Matt, disgust in allowing Kane to put her in this position but mostly it was disgust in herself for having enjoyed it. Kane gently place his hand over her smooth, flat abdomen, caressing it tenderly but Lita was too bewildered to understand the symbolism behind it. Kane pulled his body back from her, allowing her to get air. Lita scrambled off the bench, disorientated and frantically searching for her clothes to cover her shame. She continued to hear Kane in the background, panting with exhaustion as she anxiously searched the ground in the darkness for her clothes. Upon locating them she stood up and clumsily started to dress. Her legs still felt like jelly, weak from the powerful orgasm that had almost rendered her incapacitated. She hastily pulled her jeans up, buttoned them before desperately heading for the door.

"Lita.." He called to her in between trying to catch his breath.

Lita refused to look back at Kane, in denial that this incident had even taken place. Lita slammed the door behind her and ran to the other end of the building to the ladies locker room, hoping no one would notice her sweaty disheveled appearance. Luckily most of the crew and wrestlers had already left for the night. She grabbed her bag and towel, locked herself in the shower and immediately stripped naked. Lita stood under the scorching hot water for almost an hour, soaping up her loofah to a thick lather and scrubbed every inch of her body, removing every trace of what had just happened. But there was no way to scrub her mind.

After scrubbing her skin so hard she had broken out in a red rash, Lita dressed and walked outside, running into the last person she wanted to face at that moment, Matt. He was standing beside their rental vehicle.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as he greeted her in his southern accent. Lita could barely look at him. He noticed her new reddish hue. "You ok?" He asked thinking maybe she was coming down with a fever.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I just want to leave." Matt opened the passenger car door for her, before climbing into the driver's seat and driving them away from the arena. Lita looked out the window, hoping Matt would never know about she had done. But all their fates had just been sealed. She had damned them all.

 _By God, what had she done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Give me what I could never ask for

 _Lita walked slowly down the hallway as the flames licked the walls. The shades of orange, red and yellow were hypnotizingly beautiful as they moved together, entwining in an almost synchronized dance. There was no smoke, no vapor, just the sensation of heat as she kept walking ahead, down the burning hallway. Curiously, Lita wanted to touch the flames with her fingertips, to play with them but the intense heat made her reconsider. She did not recognize this place, she had never been here before and yet she was unafraid. The flames engulfed the walls and ceiling of the hallway, feeding off the wood, consuming it with elegant rage._

 _Suddenly, Lita heard a baby crying. A newborn infant to be precise. It was a distressed cry, a cry that signaled pain and discomfort, a wail from a baby that was so upset, it could barely catch its breath. The cries upset Lita, brought out a strange instinct that she never knew she possessed. Desperately, she needed to find the baby and console it, comfort it and stop its cries. She began running down the seemingly neverending burning hallway, searching through the darkness for the source of the cries. The more she ran, the louder the cries became, slowly driving her mad….._

The cry rang in her ears as Lita woke up in her hotel room in a panicked cold sweat. Adrenaline was thumping through her veins and her disheveled sheets were soaked in perspiration. Realising it had only been a dream; she began to regain her sense of self, calmed her breathing and tried to shake the sounds of the crying baby out of her head. Out of habit, she searched to her right for Matt, running her hand over the sheet. The space beside her was cold and empty. After _that night_ she had been avoiding Matt saying she needed some space. She had been ignoring his calls, and staying in her own separate hotel room, too uncomfortable to share a bed with him.

Lita flung the sheets off her and immediately went to the bathroom and showered. She dressed and went to gym, needing to get in her daily work out. Lita went to the treadmills, put in her headphones and began her cardio work out.

It had been a few weeks since she had displayed a complete lack of judgment and visited Kane in his locker room. That night when she had done the unthinkable and given Kane what he had wanted. Lita winced at the memory and increased the speed and inclination on the treadmill in an attempt to distract herself. Despite her best efforts to move on and continue life like before… something wasn't…. right.

Lita couldn't pin point exactly what was wrong but she felt… different. Being a professional athlete and a very fit woman, she was usually so in tune with her body. Lita instantly knew how to maneuver it in the ring, knew its limits in the gym and immediately knew where and when she was injured. But now, her body was feeling alien now, like it belonged to someone else. It didn't feel like it used to. Sensations were different, her limbs and joints felt looser and more fragile, her skin was unusually softer and more sensitive. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe to some degree she was still traumatised after being sexually taken advantage of by Kane and this was creating a rift between her and how she perceived her body. Whatever it was, Lita hoped that as more time passed, this would fade. After a good 45 mins of running and sweating, Lita felt somewhat renewed.

She needed to get ready and be at the arena for tonight's Raw. But Lita was apprehensive, she was afraid of seeing… him. Not because he would hurt her, but because seeing him would remind her of what she had done with him.

Raw had gone well, the crowd had been pumped as the WWE superstars entertained them in the ring. Matt had performed so well, she was always in awe of his talent. The last few days had given her time to think. She realized what was important, what she wanted for her life and who she wanted to spend it with. Matt meant everything to her and she wanted to be with him. Meanwhile, Lita had been careful to avoid any accidental run ins with Kane, laying low and staying close to her locker room, for fear that the Red Demon was lurking.

"Well now we know what Lita's answer is to Kane's ultimatum, let's see if Lita will tell us the question." The interviewer said outside her door.

"Excuse me man," Matt, ignoring the interviewer said as be began knocking on Lita's locker room door.

"Lita! Lita!" He yelled in between the knocks.

"Matt, maybe you could tell us what the question is?" The interviewer inquired.

"Lita?" Matt continued.

"Hey.." Lita answered, sidling up from behind. "It's me."

"Where have you been?" Matt asked.

"Lita, can you tell us the question?" The interviewer was persistent and Matt was losing his patience.

"Excuse me." Matt pushed him away.

"If you could give us a few minutes…" Lita told the interviewer who was already backing away.

"Lita where have you been?" Matt asked with his southern drawl. "I've called you time and time again and left a ton of messages."

"I'm sorry I just needed some time to do some thinking, I've been thinking about you."

"Really?" He asked.

"And us." She continued. "Matt you mean so much to me and this past week I realized that I love you." She put her hand around his neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

"But I'd rather show you how much I love you." She said after breaking away. Matt gave a boyish grin as he knew what Lita was really saying.

"That sounds good to me." He smiled.

"Good, let me go grab my bags and I promise I'm all yours."

"Well you do that and I promise I'll be standing right here." His smile grew even wider.

"Ok." Lita opened the door and began fixing her appearance in the mirror, tidying her hair and making sure her makeup was immaculate.

Abruptly Kane appeared in the mirror behind her, startling her and making her gasp in fright as she turned around. His massive body menaced above her. He still had the sneer and the sinister glare.

"What are you doing here?" She anxiously whispered. "I thought you said this was over?"

"Oh it's over Lita…. it's ALL OVER." His fingertips touched her chin, and his face moved closer, almost as if he was… _examining_ her, trying to perceive something about her. They locked eyes, Lita shivered from his touch. Lita broke away, opened the door, and was met with Matt's warm friendly embrace, determined to put Kane behind her and move on with her life. Her life with Matt.

Despite Kane's words, his tone implied the opposite. Her nightmare hadn't ended, it had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wonder of the World is gone, I know for sure

There was no way…. NO WAY. Lita sat in the toilet stall in disbelief. Right in front of her were two stripes. Two blues stripes. How could two blue stripes be so life changing? Lita rubbed her eyes and tried to digest this new development.

The pregnancy test turned up positive. IT WAS POSITIVE! How could this be? Lita was on birth control and had been for some time. It's true that it is considered only 98% effective but they were good odds. How could it have failed her?

For the last few weeks Lita had not felt like herself. She was feeling nauseous, light headed, and moody. She had initially blamed it on all the stress she had been under, dealing with Kane and Matt as well as maintaining her place on the women's roster. But after missing her period, she knew that this was something she could no longer ignore. She had been shaking as she bought the pregnancy test, hoping and praying that this was not real. And yet here she was, still staring at those two blue lines. PREGNANT. She was pregnant.

This was definitely not planned. She loved Matt but they had not discussed children. Both were full time wrestlers. When was there time to change diapers? Ok so it wasn't planned but that was not necessarily the problem. Being pregnant by Matt was one thing, but being pregnant by Kane was quite another. And the reality was, that she was not sure who had impregnated her. She had been with both men in a short space of time.

At this stage she had no idea to know for sure whose baby she was carrying. Being pregnant by Matt was something she knew she could deal with. Being pregnant by the Big Red Monster was not. Lita desperately tried to do the math in her head, but the numbers were not adding up. It meant nothing. It was quite possible either man was the father. But maybe the odds were in her favor. She and Matt had been together for a while and obviously been in an intimate relationship during most of that time. Her night with Kane had been a brief, terrible but one off event. However, when she had slept with him, she had failed to recognize this risk, maybe she should have taken more precautions.

Lita felt sick. She wanted to vomit. Indeed, lumps began to build up in the back of her throat. She braced herself against the side of the stall and tried to calm her thoughts. There was no way she could let herself fall apart. At least not yet, not till she had all the facts. Pulling herself together she left the stall only to be found by Stacy Keibler.

"Lita? Hey!" The tall leggy blonde was all smiles as she saw her.

"Hey Stacy." Lita greeted as she quickly hid the pregnancy test behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked innocently.

"Um…. na nothing. I'm fine." Lita unconvincingly brushed her off.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your elbow pads? Because I have a match next and I don't have mine."

"Sure," Lita answered, looking amongst her gear as she visibly acted shaken.

"What's wrong with you?" Stacy asked, clearly sensing Lita's odd behavior.

"Can I trust you with something Stace?" Lita asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" The former model's tone changed to concern.

"I took one of those home pregnancy tests..."

"Did it come up positive?" Stacy jumped in.

"I'm pregnant." Lita answered bluntly.

Stacy's face instantly turned into one big smile. "Oh my God, that's great!" She jumped with excitement and hugged Lita. "I'm so excited for you! You and Matt are going to be parents! Are you going to get married? You know cause you were going to get married before and this is great! See you guys have been through so much and everything works out this is so exciting!" Stacy's enthusiasm was sweet however; it only made Lita feel worse.

"Look Stacy just promise me one thing ok?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Umm… Just don't tell anybody yet."

"Ok."

"Don't tell Matt because I want to tell him. I'm going to meet him at the hotel later tonight and I want to be one to tell him."

"Yeah of course!" Stacy hugged Lita again, overcome with happiness for her friends.

"I'm so excited for you guys, this is so great!" She squealed.

Lita rolled her eyes. Stacy had good intentions but she only knew half the story. Silently, Lita prayed this baby was Matt's. If it wasn't, not only was Lita carrying a monster's baby, but it was living undeniable proof that she had betrayed the one who had meant the most to her. Matt would never forgive her for this, why would he? Lita couldn't even forgive herself.

Stacy let go of her. "I'll see you later." Stacy said as she left to prepare for her upcoming match. As the pregnancy test remained in her hand, Lita took one last look at it before tossing it into the trashcan. Whatever was to happen, she had to face this. She had put herself in this position; she could get herself out of it. Lita grabbed her bag and left to find Matt. She needed to talk to him to gage where he was at mentally and emotionally as far as their relationship went. Lita hoped their love was strong enough to survive whatever was about to happen.

Seeing the red headed diva walking away, the Big Red Monster Kane took it upon himself to investigate. He had been watching Lita closely for some time now. He had noticed the changes in her, noticed she looked and smelt different. Kane could sense she was with child. His child. Looking down into the trashcan, a smile appeared on his face. He reached down and retrieved the pregnancy test and immediately recognized what the two stripes meant. A positive pregnancy test. He now had the unequivocal proof he needed. Lita was pregnant. His plan had worked to perfection. Was this happiness he was feeling? This emotion was foreign to him. He had never felt this way before. He was…. glad. When she had first came to him, he could sense she was not pregnant. She was fertile and ready, her body in prime physical position to create life. Kane was not a normal human. He was not an average man. Shaped by fire and brimstone, Kane was the supernatural younger brother of the Undertaker. He was far from ordinary. Not only could he destroy life of his choosing, he could create it, as was the proof in front of him.

Initially, he had been unclear as to why he had chosen Lita. He had first simply put it down to her pretty red hair. Kane definitely had an affinity for that color. It was his color. It had made Lita stand out of all the divas. Not only did Kane have an attraction to Lita, but he knew physically she was strong, not only in body but also in will. This strength would be needed to carry his child. This baby would not be like any other. It would be his demon spawn. Lita would need all her strength to carry this child to term. But she wouldn't do it alone. He would be right there with her. This baby was just the start. A strong connection tying them together forever. Resist she might but sooner or later, she would recognize the bond they would share as parents. Starting as a thread, this would hopefully grow to a union of steel. What choice would she have? Kane would not tolerate any other way. Lita was already his; she just didn't know it yet. She belonged to him, at least her body did. Soon her mind would follow and maybe even her heart. Kane took the pregnancy test with him as he left. He wanted to keep this memento as a reminder. A reminder of the moment he knew he was going to be a father. Now to execute the next phase of his plan….


	4. Chapter 4

As the Hole becomes apart I Strike to Burn

Lita needed some time to clear her head. It was swimming with so many thoughts she was developing a headache. She had left the arena and decided to go to the local mall and walk around aimlessly, trying to figure out what she was going to do and what she was going to say when she saw Matt. The past few weeks played over and over in her head as she tried to rationalize and over analyze what had happened and how she had arrived at this point. But the more she analyzed, the more her head hurt and she was spinning pointlessly.

A baby? Was she really going to have a baby? The gravity of her situation was hitting her hard. Poignantly, at that very moment, Lita walked past a baby boutique. Lita looked through the glass window and her brown eyes scanned the cribs, the tiny clothes and the rocking chair. Draped over the chair was a white blanket with a baby blue teddy pair sewn into the corner. It all appeared so innocent, comforting and soft. It was in stark contrast to the emotions swimming through her heart and her head. Reality was smacking her in the face and she couldn't look anywhere else. She had to deal with this as it was.

The feisty red head had never thought of herself as a mother. It wasn't that she was against the idea, it just wasn't her priority. She was a world-class athlete and her entire life had been based around being a wrestler. Moonsaults, not motherhood! Lita's mind then drifted to Kane. She remembered his hands on her, his body on top of hers, as he pleasured her despite her best efforts to the contrary. The memory pained her now. She was ashamed and embarrassed that she had even been in his room. Lita's hands moved towards her abdomen. At the moment her stomach was still rock hard. But how long would it stay that way? How long before it was obvious that she was carrying a baby?

With everything going on, it suddenly dawned on Lita that she did have some options. She could see a doctor and have this taken care of with a simple procedure. But could she really go through with an abortion? Lita knew the mechanics of it. Supposedly an early term abortion was relatively simple and painless with minor complications. It would be over in minutes. But as Lita looked over the plush toys, the baby booties and onesies, Lita remembered that there was a 50/50 chance that the baby belonged to Matt. Having an abortion could potentially kill Matt's baby. Could she do that to him? She had already made one terrible mistake, would fixing it by making another make all this right? Lita needed to at least talk to him first. She needed to know how he felt.

What about Kane? Could Lita talk to him? How would he feel about this? Lita was scared. She shivered as she thought about talking to Kane again. There was no way she wanted him to know. She wanted nothing to do with him. Lita would handle this herself. Try as she might to avoid dealing with her predicament, Lita couldn't put this off forever. She would talk to Matt tonight. Lita left to find Matt at his hotel room.

Matt heard a knock at his door.

"Matt, it's me." Lita's voice resonated on the other side.

Without hesitation he opened it and saw Lita standing there, head downturned and picking at her nails. Instantly he knew she didn't seem like her jovial self.

"Lita, come in baby." He said to her as he pulled her into the room.

Lita walked over to the couch, sat down and remained solemn. Matt knelt in front of her, the apprehension was palpable. She sat there silent for a moment, the awkward pause seemed to have no end in sight. Finally Matt felt he needed to break the silence.

"What's going on Lita? Something ain't right. Is it your contract? Is someone taking your spot? Is it Trish?" He searched her eyes, tried to read her thoughts.

Lita seemed beyond distant. She was troubled but it was more than that. She was… scared, terrified even.

"Matt, there's something I need to tell you. But I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"What is it baby? You can tell me." Matt took her hands into his, in an attempt to reassure her.

"I wasn't feeling well and uh… so I took a pregnancy test." Lita's head rose and she looked him in the eye, awaiting his reaction.

Matt sat back, taking a moment to process this new information. He rubbed his hands through his dark hair. Automatically Lita feared the worst. For fear of rejection, Lita was preemptive. She was about to stand up and leave when Matt unexpectedly stood up and pulled her up too, hugging her close to him in a tender embrace.

"That's great Lita!" He exclaimed.

Lita was shocked. It was more than she had hoped for as she couldn't have asked for a better reaction than if she'd planned this. She sighed with relief and tried to relax in Matt's arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, Lita tried to enjoy the moment, but there was still something bothering her. And she could not let it go.

"Lita, you're shaking." Matt broke his hold on her, pulled back and examined her. "I'm happy. Aren't you?"

All Lita could do was nod.

"It's going to be ok, Lita. We'll figure this out." He said reassuringly. Matt sensed her apprehension but merely dismissed it as anxiety over her career. Now that she was pregnant she would be out of action for a while, putting her career on the backburner and to be worried about this was only natural.

"I can't wait to tell Jeff!" Matt became caught up in his own excitement.

"Yeah…" Lita whispered. Her boyfriend was thrilled but this only made Lita feel worse. He was already making plans around being a father and yet Lita didn't know for sure that he was. Lita had to figure out a way to know for certain. In the meantime Lita didn't want to dampen his joy.

"A baby…" Matt mused. "Wow…."

Matt wasn't the smartest guy in the room and his naivety was blaringly obvious. But Lita remained cautiously optimistic. Maybe with some more time Lita would have this figured out. Perhaps she would find a way to have Matt take a paternity test without his knowledge?

 _One week later…._

Monday night Raw was in full swing. Matt could barely contain his excitement as his music hit the arena and the crowd stood up enthusiastically as he was a fan favorite. He was a simple guy but he was not above being a romantic. What he was about to do was bold but he'd been planning it all week. Any doubts he might have had about proposing in front of the WWE universe were squashed yesterday which was also Father's Day. Matt took this as a sign that it was all meant to be. Word had broken out that Lita was pregnant and Matt wanted to propose, not because she was pregnant but because he loved her. A baby was just a big added bonus.

Like the proud expectant father that he was, Matt excitedly strutted to the ring with full confidence in what was about to happen. He climbed into the ring, Mic in hand, ready to tell the world how he felt about the woman he loved.

"Well as all of you know in the United States, yesterday we celebrated Father's Day," Matt began as he addressed the packed arena. "But Father's Day kind of took on a new meaning for me this year because Lita told me she was pregnant."

The crowd popped.

"And I know she's not a hundred percent right now but I would really appreciate it if the mother of my child, Lita, would come down here right now." A huge smile spread across his face as he signaled for her to come down to the ring.

Lita's music hit and the crowd cheered. Lita was nervous as she appeared, her movements were more subdued than usual. But she pointed to the crowd and reveled in the appreciation.

Before she was about to step through the ropes, Matt sat on the second one, and lovingly opened the ropes for her, so she could slide through with ease. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lita, I love you." He said, as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you so much. And you made me the happiest person in the world when you told me that we were going to have a baby; that we were going to be a family. But baby I don't want to tell you how much I love you. I want to show you."

Matt stood back, took a moment before bending down on one knee. The crowd rose with cheers as it was blaringly obvious what he was about to do as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. Taking the small red box in his hands, Matt opened it and turned it around for Lita to see a simple yet classic engagement ring staring at her. Lita was overcome with emotions. All the nerves that she had felt coming down to the ring, were subsiding and being replaced by happiness.

Once again, Matt took her hand in his.

"Lita, will you marry me?" He said into the microphone.

Before she could answer yes, Lita heard an ominous voice coming from behind. Despite not having a face, Lita recognized it instantly.

"Lita…oh Lita…" He called mockingly. Both of them turned around and were confronted by Kane's face taking up almost the entire Titantron. His bald, sweaty head and mismatched eyes looked down at them both sinisterly.

"Before you answer that question, don't you think there's something that you should tell Matt?"

Chills and panic overcame her. HE KNEW. But how? How could he have known ahead of time? Lita froze.

"Then let me tell him for you. Matt, that baby Lita's carrying, it isn't yours…" He cackled. "It's MINE!" Kane's laughter resonated through the speakers and the crowd and commentators stared in disbelief.

Matt's eyes widened to epic proportions. He turned towards Lita before looking back at Kane with pure rage. "Kane you liar! You lying bastard!" He screamed into the microphone. "Kane you want to mess with me, then you come out here. Kane you want to ruin my life, then come out here and let me ruin your life you bastard!" Matt was fuming so hard he was having trouble speaking coherently.

"Matt…" Kane said with renewed calm. "If you don't believe me then why don't you just ask Lita?" Once again, the Big Red Monster started laughing manically.

Matt had to brace the side of the ring as he was unsteady on his feet because he was shaking with so much fury. The crowd, unaware of how to react to the bizarre situation, began chanting "Matt, Matt, Matt!"

Searching for an explanation, Matt turned around and was immediately confronted by Lita's face, which despite no words, displayed it all. The red headed diva was struggling to hold back the tears, she was overcome with sadness, shame and distress at being exposed in such a public way by Kane. No longer using the microphone, Matt began mouthing No, no baby…

Her words failing her, Lita stood there silently as tears streamed down her face and her body was wracked with sobs. Desperately hoping for her to refute Kane's accusations, Matt could only watch helplessly as Lita hung her head in defeat, all but confirming Kane's monstrous words. His world now in pieces in the ring, Matt's eyes grew wild with anger as Lita continually shook her head from side to side, both of them paralyzed with impossibility and hopelessness.


	5. Chapter 5

Every Intuition Fails to Find its Way

No doubt suffering shock and disbelief, Lita couldn't recall walking backstage after Raw went off the air. The mind possesses a natural defense mechanism to protect itself during times of great stress. Like a fog saturating the landscape, it can smother and blank out uncomfortable moments of trauma. Once during a moment of boredom on a plane, Lita had read a random magazine article on psychology titled _Disassociation_. Dissociation was defined as a mental process of disconnecting from one's thoughts, feelings, memories or sense of identity. It was a surreal sensation, like being drugged, but a more likely explanation would be that the adrenaline that had been pumping through her body while in the ring a moment ago, was now subsiding and fatigue and confusion took its place.

After going through the curtains, Lita was met with blank faces from once friendly people. Lita felt like she was on another planet. Another planet and she was the alien.

Attempting to pull herself together, her first instinct was to find Matt and talk to him but Lita had no idea what she would say. From the bewildered expressions and lights and set pieces that had been pulled down, Lita knew that Matt had taken off, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Speaking to Matt tonight might not be possible so Lita figured the only other one to confront would be Kane. Lita did not have to look far to find him, instead he found her. Looking pleased with himself, Kane was casually standing by the doorway of the diva's locker room. Fear and confusion was now replaced with furious indignation. Silently, Lita was glad as it enabled her to feel tougher than she was.

"What the fuck Kane?!" Lita yelled upon approach.

"Is that any way to speak to the father of your child?" Kane responded which only fueled her raging fire. Lita's hands curled into fists.

"What is it Kane?" She foamed. "Is it that you want me or you just want to see me suffer?"

"It's probably a little of both I suspect." He answered smugly which only riled her further.

Suddenly aware that the surrounding wrestlers and crew were eavesdropping. Lita tried to gain privacy by attempting to push Kane into her locker room away from prying eyes. But she only ended up looking ridiculous as trying to forcibly maneuver Kane was harder than shoving an industrial size refrigerator. Kane eventually relented and moved of his own volition and Lita slammed the door behind them.

Lita needed to regain control of her life and she could think of only one way at this time to achieve it. "I want a paternity test!" Lita demanded.

Kane's eyes narrowed as he stared down at her. "Why do you want that? We both know I'm the father."

"No I don't know!" Lita raged. "That's why I want the test."

"I don't want to play these games with you Lita." Kane exhaled.

"Games?! Since day-fucking-one that's all this has been to you Kane! A game. My life has been a game to you. You're playing with me like I'm some kind of toy."

"You really think this is what I'm doing?" Kane sneered.

"Why me? Why me Kane?" She was asking this more to herself than to him. Lita rubbed her eyes and tried to think rationally again.

"I need someone to continue my legacy. My legacy of hellfire and destruction. I need a child. And I picked you to be its mother."

"Oh my god," Lita exclaimed. "You wanted this all along?! You are a sick bastard."

Kane grew serious again. "You need to relax. All this stress if not good for the baby." He placed his hand over her flat stomach. Lita quickly shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" She warned him.

"Why are you so upset Lita? I will take care of the both of you if that's what you're worried about."

"Pfft…" Lita sighed sarcastically.

"Stop pretending Lita. It's not like you were some innocent virgin when you came to me a few weeks ago. On some level you wanted this as much as I did. And you can lie to me and lie to Matt but you can't lie to yourself…. You enjoyed it." Kane's words stung in the worst possible way. Lita cringed upon impact.

"I need to know Kane. I'm serious. You will take a paternity test or I will be forced to…"

Kane's face grew dark and sinister. He cut her off before she could finish. "You'll do what Lita?" He prodded. "I'd be careful if I were you. This baby isn't just yours alone."

"It isn't mine period!" Lita retorted. "I never wanted this but it's in MY body and I will do what I want with it."

Kane's hand moved to Lita's throat but instead of clutching it, he rested it directly in front of her. "Don't even think about it Lita.."

Kane was beginning to sound like a deranged pro-life Republican. But Lita recognized that together with his superior strength and size, Kane could kill her with his little finger if he wanted to and he wanted to make this abundantly clear.

Lita looked deeply into Kane's freakishly mismatched eyes in the hopes of appealing to whatever humanity was in there. "Take the test Kane." Lita begged. "I want to know for myself and my own peace of mind who is the father."

Kane paused briefly before he took away his hand slowly. Lita knew she had reached him.

"Fine, but we do it on my terms."

Lita was confused. "Huh?"

"I know a place where we can have a paternity test done."

Lita still was stumped by his words.

"I've been through this before you know." He reminded her. Lita recalled the time when Kane and Paul Bearer had blood drawn in order to prove Kane's paternity to the Undertaker.

"Whatever Kane. But this needs to be legit. There is to be no tampering with the results." She warned him.

"You don't have to worry about that." Kane smirked. "I have no reason to."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kane moved closer and sniffed around her hair. Lita found this incredibly unnerving and creepy. But she sensed Kane was operating on a whole other level. As much as his gimmick was for show, there was a real side to it. Kane was not a normal human being and this was becoming increasingly obvious to her the more she spent time in his presence. With his massive gloved hand he gently stroked her fiery red hair. It was unexpectedly soothing. Lita wanted to pull away but found herself hypnotically immobile.

"I know." He answered ominously.


	6. Chapter 6

One more table turned around and back again

" _Son!" Paul Bearer shrieked. "Tell me it's not true! Tell me it's all been a lie! Tell me it's all been a dreadful nightmare." The portly former mortician rubbed his chubby hand down his sweaty plump face in dejection. "It's me, your father talking to you! I'm the one who's always been there for you! I'm the one, son, that's always loved you, something your own mother didn't even do that sleazy whore!" Paul spat._

 _Incensed, the Undertaker attempted to step forward when Kane gently placed his arm across his brother's equally massive chest, holding him back. Both brothers stared at each other for a moment. They're bond so deep that they could communicate without talking._

" _You stay out of this!" The rotund former manager screeched at the Deadman._

 _The Undertaker raised an eyebrow at his former handler, amazed by his audacity. Kane, his expression shielded by his crimson and black mask, stared down at the ground._

" _Look me in the eye son… Look me in the eye!" Paul cried._

 _Reluctantly lifting his masked face, Kane looked at his father._

" _The same blood that runs through my veins runs through yours. I've never lied to you. You know who's being honest and you know who's being deceitful! Listen to me son, I'm your dad. Do one last thing for me, if you never do anything else." Paul Bearer furiously pointed his pudgy finger at the Undertaker. "Destroy him!"_

 _Kane looked back at his older brother, whose face held a pained yet steadfast expression. They were lucky to be alive; this war had nearly annihilated them both._

" _Please for daddy…" Paul begged._

 _With heavy melancholy, Kane physically and emotionally turned his back on the one constant presence in his horrifically sad existence._

 _The Undertaker didn't waste anytime beating the living hell out of the overweight manager. Paul Bearer was knocked backward with a swift kick to the face and continued to be pummeled until he was unconscious… With sunken shoulders, Kane despondently stared at his feet as his brother repeatedly struck his father…._

The memory still afflicted Kane. The shrieks and thumps still reverberated in his ears to this day, as real now as it was then. That moment had signaled a cataclysmic shift in their collective history, and one that had aggrieved Kane greatly. One unceasing characteristic that had defined Kane throughout his life was his ability to be used. Used by others for their own selfish and self-serving ends, and then disregarded when his usefulness had expired. Blessed, or cursed depending on opinion, Kane had been born with great height, immense strength and the supernatural and unexplainable ability to manipulate fire. Together with his early naivety, this had made him a valuable asset for those wanting destruction and achieving personal gains. Kane had not seen his brother or father in months, leaving him free of a handler and with unrestricted power, enabling him to do what he willed no matter how unsightly. The product of an unconventional upbringing, to put it nicely, Kane had been irrevocably shaped into the twisted creature that currently stood in the unassuming medical waiting room, anticipating Lita's arrival. Under Kane's direction, both had agreed to meet at this office to undertake an in-utero paternity test, to confirm genetic proof of the parentage of the unborn baby inside Lita.

Dressed in plain black slacks and grey shirt, Kane attempted to maintain a low profile, despite his immense and noticeable size. Four couples could barely hide their curiosity, as they tried to not stare while waiting their turns for whatever procedure they were there for. The door opened and Lita walked in, also dressed casually to avoid unwanted attention. She was more rounded than when he had seen her last. Her curves were more evident and she was dressed more conservatively to conceal her emerging baby bump. Barely acknowledging him, Lita signed in at the front desk and promptly sat down without even a hello. The other couples tried to be polite and ignored the tension between them that could be cut with a knife.

After fifteen minutes of flipping through a gossip magazine, Lita's name was called and she and Kane walked into the procedure room.

"So we're here for an early stage paternity test I take it?" The practitioner asked.

Lita looked at his badge to know his name.

"Yes Dr. Campbell." She answered.

"And how far along are you?" He rummaged through her paperwork.

"Around 12 weeks." Lita fought to answer because she hated saying those very words.

"Hmmm… We'll need to perform a procedure called amniocentesis." He explained. It involves a needle being inserted through yours abdominal wall, then through the wall of the uterus, and finally into the amniotic sac. With the aid of the ultrasound machine here, I will puncture the sac in an area away from the fetus and extract approximately 20ml of amniotic fluid. For prenatal genetic diagnosis, fetal cells are separated from the extracted sample and tested against a sample of the potential father. " The doctor carefully looked in Kane's direction, not wanting to offend the giant before him. With a simple tilt of the head, Kane knew he intimidated him. "Since you are in the early stages, I would also recommend Chorionic villus sampling, which tests for chromosomal abnormalities such as Downs Syndrome and other deformities."

"What are the risks from these procedures?" Kane sneered.

"Well… ah… like with any invasive procedure, there are risks. Complications of amniocentesis include preterm labor and delivery, respiratory distress, postural deformities, chorioamnionitis, fetal trauma and alloimmunisation of the mother."

Kane, already resistant to the procedure before arriving, snapped and grabbed the slight-framed doctor by the throat and easily hoisted him into the air, hovering in mid-chokeslam. "Nothing is to happen to baby… Nothing." He warned.

The doctor, stunned by the ferocity and quickness of Kane's hands on him, felt all the blood drain from his limbs as he shook his face in protest.

"No Kane!" Lita objected, placing her hand on his muscular bicep as the seized the helpless man above his head.

Kane dropped the man like a bag of dirt and he clutched at his throat as he desperately tried to gain his breath.

"Do it. But if something happens to the baby, something worse will happen to you. And no abnormality testing. There's nothing wrong with the baby. Just the paternity test." Kane cautioned him, but Lita was not sure a rattled, scared doctor was the best way of mitigating against any risks.

It took him a few minutes but the doctor bravely regained his composure and reluctantly commenced the procedure. Lita, now dressed in a hospital gown, laid on the bed, her abdomen fully bare. Her baby bump was now visible and she felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable in front of these two men but she was determined to go through with it. After administering a local anesthetic and assembling his instruments, Dr. Campbell checked with Lita to make sure that she was numb. A little too numb, she thought.

Under Kane's unforgiving glare, Dr. Campbell spread a cold transparent gel over Lita's belly causing her to flinch. The screen lit up with the ultrasound as the doctor moved the guide over her skin, determining the fetus' position. Satisfied that he had identified a safe spot, the physician inserted the needle through Lita's abdominal wall, right into the amniotic sac. Lita winced from the invasive and uncomfortable sensation. Kane stopped himself from hurting the doctor when Lita reassured him that she was ok. Already feeling intense pressure, the doctor continued and extracted the amniotic fluid needed to conduct the test. He withdrew the needle slowly with care, and placed a small bandage over the puncture, knowing the perforation seals itself and the amniotic sac replenishes the liquid over the next 24–48 hours.

Lita inhaled and relaxed knowing it was done. The remaining gel was wiped away and she immediately covered herself up. Both her and the doctor were relieved it was over.

"We will notify you as soon as the test result comes back once compared with the father's sample." He explained.

While watching the ultrasound, the doctor had noticed some terrifying yet unexplainable characteristics in the fetus through the screen. He had been too alarmed to mention it for fear of what Kane would do but it didn't look like any other fetus he has seen. It was much larger than an average 12-week-old fetus with traits he had never come across before. Simply put it looked….. otherworldly. But he was too frightened to mention anything in front of the dangerously scary potential father and poor unfortunate mother whom he felt sorry and scared for. God only knew what she was in for.


	7. Chapter 7

All the wonder that I want I've found in her

She no longer had anywhere to run. Matt and Kane were both well aware of the paternity test results. The contract signing on Raw had gone the way Lita had predicted. All parties were tense as they had entered the ring with Lita knowing that it wouldn't end well. Deliberately trying to incite Matt, Kane had gloated that he was "more man" than him. Matt, already pushed to his limits, had overturned the table, knocking Kane to the ground as he laughed in his face. Lacking his usual tenderness, Matt had marched off in a huff, seething with rage and resentment. He could barely look at her but Lita couldn't blame him for this, she could barely look at herself. She had betrayed him and was now carrying confirmation of this within her. Lita had endured taunting from both Kane and Trish, mocking from Eric Bischoff, but Lita still had held on to her hope.

Matt faced Kane at Summerslam, with the stipulation that the winner earned the right to marry Lita. Matt had faced the 7-footer valiantly, but Kane's strength and size had been too much for the Hardy boy. After the three-count, Lita stared in horror as Kane walked after her, his massive arms outstretched as he uttered "Come to daddy."

Lita sprinted backstage after Matt's loss at Summerslam. Locking herself in her locker room, she picked up the letter and kept staring at the piece of paper with a sallow face. The letters and numbers were hard to process. Kane was the father and now everyone knew it. Lita wasn't carrying a baby, she was carrying Kane's demon fetus, which made her want to vomit. Lita imagined a big, hideously disfigured horned creature, grinning at her as it threatened to incinerate the house after being asked to brush its teeth and go to bed.

It was now beyond obvious what Lita had to do. There was no way she could go through with this pregnancy. She couldn't and wouldn't have this… thing. After an unsuccessful attempt at provoking Kane into chokeslamming her to cause a miscarriage, there was still one option Lita had at her disposal.

Abortion.

One call and one procedure could make this all go away. This would be the answer to all her problems. Contract or no contract, there would be no way Kane would want to marry her after terminating his spawn. Maybe Matt would never forgive her, but at least she wouldn't be forced to give birth to and raise a repulsive monstrosity and co-parent with the Big Red Machine who was now technically her fiancé. Lita was due to marry Kane tomorrow night on Raw.

Lita's hand went down to her stomach and felt the small growing bump. At that moment she felt a small flutter, the first time she had felt the fetus move. It was a strange sensation and one Lita had been dreading. How fitting for it to occur now as she was making plans to terminate it. But maybe this would be the best for all of them. What kind of life would it have anyway? Being Kane's sire, it would be cursed just as much as he had been. Not willing to go through a sham marriage and a forced pregnancy, Lita picked up her phone and began dialing.

* * *

After filling out the paperwork, paying the fee and changing into the gown, Lita laid down on the gynecological bed, her heart racing. She desperately wanted this over as soon as possible. After a subtle knock, the doctor and nurse entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I've never done this before. Will it hurt?" Lita asked, trying to stop herself from running out.

"Due to how far along you are, we're going to perform vacuum aspiration. It's a relatively safe procedure that takes less than 15 minutes." He pointed to a medical instrument beside her. "I'm going to use this dilator to open your cervix then insert a cannula into your uterus and attached via tubing to the pump. The pump creates a vacuum and empties uterine contents. The anesthetic should do it job so you won't fell pain, but you may feel some slight discomfort."

Inwardly, Lita was horrified and sorry that she had asked. Even though he had been professional and clinical in his description, Lita visualized a baby being stripped from her womb in a violent and gruesome manner.

"Now, it's not too late to back out." The doctor said, sensing her unease. "We need to be sure that this is what you want."

Lita looked at them both and paused. She didn't want to go through with this but she felt the impending wedding to Kane had left her with no choice. "Just do it." Lita ordered as she placed both legs into the stirrups. On the outside, she appeared calm and in control, but on the inside, she was crushed to be at this point. She had never wanted to make this kind of decision but here she was, half naked, her legs spread apart, ready to terminate the life growing inside of her. Any dignity she had once possessed as a woman was now gone.

"Very well." The doctor uttered without a hint of judgment. "Let's begin."

The elderly nurse placed two small pills in her hand with a glass of water ready. "Here take these valium, they will help you relax before we give you the local anesthetic."

Lita eagerly swallowed the pills, grateful for something to relieve her anxiety. Due to an empty stomach, Lita felt their impact almost immediately. Instantly, Lita felt calm, her muscles relaxed and at ease. Her head lolled from side to side as she adjusted to the new sleepy sensation. The doctor added to her euphoria by administering a local anesthetic. Lita had not felt this tranquil in months. Her body felt heavy and slow, her heart rate now at a gentle rhythmic pace. She didn't even mind the nurse fastening the straps around her ankles, tying her into the stirrups. Breathing in, she almost smiled from the pharmaceutical bliss which now replaced the fear and panic she was experiencing before. The doctor washed his hands methodically, gloved up and sat between her legs pulling the metal tray filled with the tools close. Seeking an out of body experience, Lita kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, trying to abide in her medicinal nirvana. She gripped the sides with white knuckles as he reached for the dilator, ready to insert it. Lita breathed out and shut her eyes, praying that one day she would be forgiven.

Just as the nurse rearranged the medical lamp to enable the doctor to see better, the overhead fluorescents flickered vigorously causing them to pause. Both looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what was going on. The flickering stopped and the doctor continued, inserting the dilator, beginning the abortion.

With a violent crash, the Big Red Machine suddenly kicked in the door. The doctor immediately dropped what was in his hand, and the nurse let out a panicked scream at the sight of the devil's favorite demon filling the doorway. Like an angry bull seeing red, Kane's nostrils were flared with steam and his hands curled into tight fists. If she hadn't been so sedated, Lita would have feared for her and everyone else's life, however, she was on the verge of unconsciousness and could only lie there almost paralyzed as he brutally grabbed the abortionist with one hand and hoisted him into the air. The doctor's eyes nearly exploded in his head from the vicious force. Kane sent the doctor flying across the room, smashing into the wall, before falling onto the benches. Blood, hair and brain matter created a ghastly trail down the white paint.

The nurse was too shocked to make a sound, her mouth a gasp, her face locked from impending dread. Crazed with explosive rage, Kane flung the instrument tray, sending metal and glass soaring in the air but he was just getting started. Unconcerned with her gender or age, Kane knocked the terrified woman to the ground, breaking her ribs and jaw in the process, rendering her unconscious. With no one else to hurt, Kane continued his destruction, roaring while tearing the room apart, a frenzied one-man demolition crew. With little capacity to do much else, Lita covered her ears with her hands, not wanting to hear anymore of the sickening clatter. Satisfied that he had made his point, Kane halted his obliteration, his chest heaving.

"That's MY baby!" He spat.

Unbeknownst to Lita, the fetus shared a psychic connection with him. At all times, Kane could sense where it was and the moment it as under threat, Kane instantly knew. The fetus had cried out to him in terror, pleading for him to save it. Kane would move heaven and hell for his spawn, he would never let anyone or anything hurt it, even its own mother. Kane was livid from Lita's reckless actions. To think she had tried to kill his baby made his blood boil but he had reached her just in time, preventing the abortion. She continued to lie limply on the table, drugged and wilted, her legs strapped into the stirrups, unable to move. Hastily, Kane ripped off the restraints like they were nothing and slid his mammoth hands underneath her, hoisting her up to him, her head floppy against his wide chest.

The next few hours were hazy for Lita. She couldn't remember leaving the clinic, or the car ride back to the hotel. Lita drifted in and out of consciousness before waking up in the hotel bed, the gown gone, replaced by her nightshirt. Lita sat up on the pillows. Kane was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, a foreboding dark aura surrounding him.

"How dare you." He scowled.

Tears pricked Lita's eyes as the realization of the failed abortion attempt set in. She placed her hand over her bump and felt the fetus still growing within her. No matter what she did, or where she went, Lita would never be free of him. He was always a step ahead of her, blocking her at every turn. She was living in a bizarre invisible prison, external and internal, confined to this monster forever.

Kane stood up. "If you try to hurt my baby again, you will be sorry." He warned. "You both belong to me." He walked over to the door, opened it but turned back to tell her one last thing. "The wedding is tonight, if you don't show, I will find you." Kane slammed the door behind him. Lita put her head in her hands and sobbed, feeling all hope slipping away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all those who've reviewed/followed so far. You keep me motivated ;)_

* * *

The Bride wore Black

Strutting down the isle, Kane was the picture of pride and he approached the ring alter, covered in white from head to toe. Eric Bischoff had truly outdone himself by assembling such a decorative setting, complete with string quartet and freaks. It was bizarre and disturbing, fitting in with Kane's personality perfectly. The anger he had felt earlier had now subsided, replaced with wicked delight at how everything had aligned. Kane was glad the abortion clinic was left in ruins. He hadn't recalled a time he had felt such rage. Seeing Lita strapped to the gurney with her legs spread apart, the abortionist poised to penetrate her with the metal implement, effectively killing his baby had raised the unholy fire in Kane once again. His first instinct had been to neutralize the doctor and prevent him from harming his child. The consequences would have been truly severe if the doctor or nurse had been successful in injuring Lita or the fetus. They were fortunate to still be alive, albeit in critical condition in hospital. Kane had originally wanted to burn the building to smoldering ashes, raising his arms and lighting it up like a Christmas tree, but looking after Lita had taken priority. It didn't take long for the authorities to be called to the scene, but luckily for him, Eric Bischoff and the WWE lawyers had gone into damage control, offering hush money for the problem to go away, preventing Kane from possibly being charged with domestic terrorism.

Disappointed in her behavior, Kane brushed off Lita's recklessness to her hormones. He acknowledged she was under stress at the moment, she was pregnant with his baby and it was taking a toll on her mental and physical well-being. But that was because she currently lacked the support system needed to get through this time. But that was about to change. He now had he right where he wanted her. Pregnant with his baby and about to marry him, Lita was now his for the taking. She would be his always.

Kane didn't have the best history with women, a track record initiated by his own mother. Very few memories of her remained; the only trace of her was felt through emotions. Kane felt a bittersweet sadness when remembering her. He mainly recalled smells, sensations and sounds. His mother was a natural beauty, long auburn hair, blue eyes and a delicate voice. But that was as detailed as it became. What followed left a much stronger impression. The fire, the deaths, the separation and the long lonely years in Paul Bearer's basement, being poisoned by the only caretaker he had known replaced any recollection of a loving family unit. Paul had left an indelible image of his mother, that she was an uncaring whore, who had never wanted or loved him. Being rejected by the one that had birthed him had left a deep-seated scar on Kane's psyche, leaving a cavernous mistrust and suspicion of women that would sadly be confirmed in the years to follow.

Kane had never known intimacy until his days in the WWE. At first, Chyna had shown affection and interest in him, something Kane had not been used to. But this didn't last long as she betrayed him and sided with the Corporation, revealing how truly naïve and gullible he could be. So much so that The Rock would constantly refer to him as the "Big Red Retard." The next woman to enter his life had been Tori. The wavy haired blonde had seemed like an ideal match for him. Vulnerable yet caring, they had formed a tender bond that no one expected. Bringing out his softer side, Kane had been incredibly protective of Tori, to the point where he was enslaved by her every whim. Kane had assaulted anyone who even looked at her in a threatening manner. He was infatuated like a neglected puppy, desperate to have her love him. But in an all too familiar pattern, Tori betrayed him, slept with X-Pac, who at one point he considered a friend, humiliating him in public style. Kane had vowed to never let a woman treat him in such a way again. He would be the one in control next time.

Thinking his days of companionship were behind him, Kane had discovered the evolutionary need to procreate. Maybe it was because he never had one of his own, but the one thing Kane desired above all else was a family. And now that Lita was with child and would soon to be his wife, his plan had become reality.

The bridal waltz commenced and Lita appeared under the Titantron, dressed all in black. He had originally envisioned a white wedding, and had placed a white wedding dress in her dressing room, which consequently she had decided was not to her taste. Kane was willing to overlook this, as he was about to be wed. Eric Bischoff and Trish contributed speeches, with Lita ending with her own personal vows. Once again, her fiery spirit shone through but it only served to entice Kane more. Her feisty rebelliousness excited him, as it made it all the more fun. There was still some breaking that he needed to do later and he would take joy in it. The priest was about to draw the ceremony to an end when the pesky midget Matt Hardy reared his annoying head. He made a sub-par attempt to save Lita, before being chokeslammed to Hell for his efforts.

After being pronounced husband and wife, Lita stared down in disbelief as Matt writhed in pain, below the stage in a near unconscious state. Triumphantly, Kane took great delight in picking Lita up, her weight nothing to him. Seeing Matt slammed 3 meters to the ground had truly broken her spirit and all hope she had of a different outcome was eradicated.

* * *

Kane wasted no time in taking Lita back to his hotel room to begin the honeymoon. The life of a wrestler was no different to a rock star, or a carnie or a circus performer. Wrestlers were on the road almost three hundred days a year, nothing but one hotel room after the next. To be in their own home was a novelty. But Kane was not taking Lita to a regular hotel room; he had organized the honeymoon suite complete with alcohol free champagne, strawberries, chocolates and flowers. But Lita showed little interest. She appeared ambivalent, disorientated and numb. Both were still dressed in their ridiculous wedding attire, adding to the unreal ambiance. Kane had another surprise for her though.

"I have something for you…" He sneered as he gestured towards the corner of the lounge room where a cherry wood crib stood.

The crib was beautiful, dark crimson handcrafted wood, complete with blue sheets and a single blue teddy bear sitting in the center of the mattress. Lita picked up the plush novelty, felt the softness of the material between her fingers and exhaled. She wanted to ask why the color blue, which implied a male gender, but Lita knew better to second-guess him. It was a surreal moment and one that caused Lita to experience a revelation. She could no longer see what was inside her as some kind of parasitic organism, torturing her from within. It was her baby, regardless of how it was conceived and who fathered it. She also noticed other items too, which included pre-natal vitamins, diapers and clothes.

Lita removed the black veil from her hair and lay down on the bed. How fitting. She had made her bed, the least she could do was lie in it. She was exhausted both mentally and physically from the all Kane had put her through. Seeing Matt once again being destroyed by her baby's daddy had been the final straw for her. She had lost all the strength and will to fight him anymore. Not caring what happened to her from here on out, Lita didn't try to protest when Kane entered the bedroom. The door's bolt slid across the latch without Kane touching it, locking her in the room with him. Willing it so with his mind, several unlit white pillar candles placed all over the room suddenly sprang to fiery life, burning with an orange incandescence that created a soft, warm glow. She braced herself as she looked up to see Kane's sinister smile looking down at her, the mismatched eyes eerily ablaze with a white-hot intensity.

First, he removed his white jacket, vest and shirt. Lita watched him with vacant, hollow eyes, still and unusually calm. The giant lay down beside her, his frame taking up most of the triple king size bed. With his large fingers, he began to stroke her hair, splaying it out around her. Lita remained quiet and unmoving. At this point, there was nothing that Kane could do to her that would make her situation any worse. He had impregnated her, grievously injured her boyfriend, destroyed her career and forced her into a fraudulent marriage. How could it possibly get any worse? Turning her on her side, Kane proceeded to slowly unzip the black dress, pulling the fabric apart, and easing her out of it. A single salty tear rolled down the side of her face as Kane stroked her pregnant belly, gliding his sizeable fingertips lightly over the curve. Surprisingly, Lita thought she could hear Kane talking to the baby, but she must have imagined it because it was like nothing she had ever heard. He made strange inarticulate sounds, like he was communicating with the baby in a language all his own. The fetus responded emphatically, moving and stirring in connection with its father.

Kane ran his hand up her side before yanking her close in a constricted embrace and placing his lips roughly on hers. Her natural response to this was to cringe but Lita didn't protest the affection; she no longer had the forte to fight him and was prepared to let Kane do whatever he willed. Already pregnant, nothing Kane could do to her now could make it worse. The most shocking part was Kane was uncharacteristically mild and lacking his usual gruff aggressiveness. This wasn't the first kiss they had shared, but it was the most unique in that it wasn't rushed or hurried. The first time they had slept together, it had been detached, mechanical and without lips touching. Kane had a specific agenda then, one he needed to fulfill above all else. Kane took his time, as he had no reason to rush, enabling him to appreciate and possess Lita's body.

Inexplicably, Lita felt very calm and relaxed, almost as if this was now a natural experience for her. Kane took his time stroking and caressing her body, almost as if he was venerating it. On autopilot, her body opened accordingly, becoming alight with sensation and responsiveness. But it disturbed Lita infinitely knowing the hands that had wounded Matt were the same ones now being used to pleasure her.

Lita had hoped that her pregnant body would have repulsed him, but it had the opposite effect, drawing him closer to her, beguiling him even more. But the baby bump was enlarged enough to be an obstruction, proving the mechanics of lovemaking to be more problematic. Love making? It didn't meet that definition. Kane, ever resourceful, pre-empted this dilemma and rotated onto his back, pulling Lita up onto him, concerned with the baby's protection foremost. Her thighs parted and straddled his inhumanly wide torso. Kane grasped both her elbows; easing her downwards, slowly lowering her onto his unyielding length, inch by painful inch.

Lita placed her spread hands on his chest, trying to steady herself as the invasive act progressed, culminating in a steady up and down motion. She would be lying if she said it wasn't pleasurable, because it was and her body had physical needs like any other. However, every womanly instinct screamed inwardly that this wasn't right… this was abuse… and it was mentally eroding as it wasn't about pleasure at all but about power. Kane wanted to exert power over her. Nevertheless, Lita continued her rhythmic pace, feeling the orgasm build until finally reaching the point of no return. Kane's brow furrowed, deep in concentration and absorbed in their joint world of indulgence. Completely tangled in his proverbial spider-web, the pleasure radiated outwardly through her body with such intensity that Lita raked her fingernails across Kane's chest, scoring his skin and producing vivid pink marks, which drove him over the edge. Both replete from mutual release, Lita collapsed against him, her breathing deep and fast. Looking back on that moment of excruciating gratification was the exact moment when Lita realized…. that she…. truly and sincerely… hated him.


	9. Chapter 9

Father's Day

Pain…..

Excruciating, sharp, unbearable pain. It pierced Lita right to her core and exploded outwards scorching every nerve and cell. The last thing Lita could recall was arguing with Kane as she was tired of seeing wrestlers being permanently impaired. She had tried to stop this by intervening and preventing Kane from crushing his throat. Snitsky had hit Kane from behind with a chair shot causing him to fall forward, crashing on top of Lita. Kane hit her with the force of a Mack truck. All 320 pounds of muscle free fell down on her, crushing her protruding abdomen. Immediately Lita clutched her stomach in agony, whimpering and writhing in distress on the mat.

The last few weeks had been difficult. Almost every week she was dragged to the ring by Kane, his oversized meaty paws wrapped around her wrist, almost cutting off the blood supply. He enjoyed her witnessing the visceral beatings he'd inflict on other wrestlers. Already on the list with Matt were some fake Hardy boys and Shawn Michaels who'd suffered a damaged throat for his efforts. Their wedded hell extended to the outside as well. Kane rarely let her out of his sight; he kept her close by his side to ensure both her and the baby's safety. Lita's belly had grown substantially, protruding noticeably under her clothes. Having a devoted husband by her side while expecting her first child should be a blissful time for any woman however Lita was trapped in a perpetual groundhog day with a man she despised. A man who was her husband. Every day was the same virtually. Controlling in every way, Kane monitored what she ate, where she went and what she did. He made sure she took her prenatal vitamins, and didn't intake anything that could harm the pregnancy.

Now all that didn't seem to matter as she struggled to absorb the pain that made train tracks across her torso.

"Lita! Lita!" Kane kept calling her name but she struggled to respond. "Are you ok?!" He screamed.

"No.." She gasped. "My baby…" Lita clutched the side ring rope.

"Get help!" Kane yelled as the referee frantically ran backstage seeking assistance.

Paramedics arrived with Kane assuring her that she and the baby would be ok as they strapped her onto the gurney with an oxygen mask over her face, which failed to muffle her cries. Rapid maternal respiratory support was critical as anoxia occurs more quickly in advanced pregnancy because of respiratory physiology during pregnancy. Even in her delirious state she could sense Kane's distress. He kept his hand on her the entire time, reassuring her as the medical crew wheeled her past the crowd and into a waiting ambulance. Kane jumped right beside her as the ambulance took off for the hospital, he held her hand as supplemental oxygen and intravenous fluids were administered in an attempt the stabilize Lita and the baby. Time began to slow and everything started to blur as painkillers were injected, causing Lita to feel an unsafe elation as the pain began to fade but the same sense of discomfort remained. The effect of trauma on pregnancy depended on the gestational age of the fetus, the type and severity of the trauma, and the extent of disruption of normal uterine and fetal physiology. Once at the hospital, Lita was immediately wheeled into the ER, where doctors and nurses scrambled to conduct a secondary survey. The secondary survey consisted of obtaining a complete history, including an obstetrical history, performing a physical examination, and evaluating and monitoring the fetus.

"We need to know about her medical history." The doctor said to Kane, who was unfocused as he had both hands at his temples as they tended to Lita. He could sense every bit of suffering and trauma that Lita and especially the baby were feeling. His child was hurting and it was driving him insane, as he was helpless to stop it.

"When was the last date of her last menstruation? When is the expected date of delivery? Has she had any previous pregnancies or reproductive complications?" The doctor continued. Kane failed to answer any of these questions as he was consumed with worry over the fate of his baby. The medical staff continued their examination of Lita, determining uterine size, testing blood and measuring fetal height. Determination of fetal age and hence fetal maturity was an important factor in the decision approach regarding early delivery.

"She's five months pregnant!" Kane barked. His roar unsettled everyone but drawing on their professionalism the team continued working on Lita.

The fetus was usually considered viable when it has a 50% chance of extrauterine survival. Lita's clothes were cut off as they conducted pelvic and vaginal examinations which found vaginal bleeding meaning there was ruptured membranes and a bulging perineum. Fetal evaluation began with checking fetal heart rate and noting fetal movement. Fetal heart tones were detected by auscultation. The fetus' heart rate was abnormal and doctors took this as a bad sign. Luckily there were no uterine contractions at the moment but progression to labor depended upon the size of uterine damage, the amount of prostaglandins released, and the gestational age of the pregnancy. If the baby were to be delivered now, it would stand zero chance of survival outside the womb and the doctors worked tirelessly to stop that from happening. They managed to stabilize Lita, stop the bleeding and continually administered oxygen and an IV drip to stabilize the baby too. Kane stood in the corner in shock as the medical staff attempted to rectify the damage he had caused. He had done this to her. He had gotten her pregnant and now because of that Oaf Snitsky, he had caused blunt trauma to her and the baby. The reality of his selfishness was beginning to creep in.

Several hours later Lita slowly opened her eyes. She heard the subtle beeps of two heart monitors beside her, one monitoring her heart and the other monitoring the baby's. Several tubes were inserted into her, administering drugs and monitoring her vitals. The room was dark and quiet. Sitting in the corner was the unmistakable silhouette of Kane, her husband. Immediately upon noticing she was conscious, he pulled his chair closer and grabbed her hand. Unlike previous occasions, he was gentle and careful but she couldn't help but flinch and she pulled her hand away. It was a knee jerk reaction and one she couldn't help. She'd been violently dragged and pushed around for so long she had every right to shove him away now.

"Lita….." He whispered in the dark. "I'm here….. Are you in pain?"

Lita noticed he was still in his ring attire as his chest was bare.

"How long have I been here?" She asked him with a croaky dry throat.

"A few hours." He answered.

"What did they say?"

"You suffered blunt trauma. They stabilized the baby for now but they don't know what that will mean for the long term. Is there anything I can do for you?" With the other hand he caressed her forehead. Again he used a light touch.

This situation was already extremely surreal but it was as if she was talking to a completely different person. This wasn't the same Kane she had been fighting with only a short time ago. He was concerned, attentive and tender. Lita looked to her left and noticed a jug of water. Kane poured a glass and held the straw to her mouth enabling her to take a sip. She had never thought he was capable of such kindness, at least not with her. When he knew she'd had enough he took it away. To her surprise and relief, Lita could still feel the baby within her, it was slower than before but at least it was moving. She placed her hand over her stomach, cradling the bump carefully. Kane placed his hand over the top and for a moment both of their eyes connected.

"You should go, get some rest and get changed." She told him.

"I don't want to leave you."

"We'll be ok." She assured him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"I'll go and get some clothes and be right back." Kane stood up and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Lita watched him leave before the need for more rest became too much and she closed her eyes.

2001.

Matt and Jeff had just been laid out by Triple H and Stone Cold and had turned their attentions to Lita who was alone and vulnerable. She knew there would be no way to defend herself against them so she tried to scoot back, but they kept creeping closer. Just before they could harm her, the Limp Bizkit music hit the arena and standing under the Titantron was the most awesome team the WWE had ever seen: The Brother's of Destruction. The Undertaker was clad in his biker gimmick with Kane at his side, face covered with the mask. Both brother's stood at an impressive almost seven feet. Their combined size, strength and height could not be matched by any other pair. Without saying a word, the brother's presence conveyed power, might and force and Stone Cold and Triple H forgot about Lita as soon as they started to walk to the ring. Kane and his brother quickly climbed in under the ropes and HHH and Stone Cold scattered as they knew they weren't a match for hellfire and brimstone. Relief washed over Lita as she realised they had just saved her. She was sure that hadn't been their intention but she was thankful nonetheless. After HHH and Stone Cold had left and RAW went off the air, Kane had turned around and offered her his hand, which she gladly took. He pulled her to her feet before leaving without saying a word. Lita wasn't sure why she didn't remember that night until now, maybe it was because the Kane who was just in her room reminded her of that old Kane, the masked Kane, the gentle giant. She barely knew him back then and yet he had been kind to her. When he had touched her just a short time ago, Lita felt like she was in the presence of the masked Kane. The human Kane.


	10. Chapter 10

Love's Labor Lost

 _Lita kept moving down the hallway, trying to avoid the flames that were consuming its walls. The intense heat radiated and licked at her skin as the fire burned the wood. Off in the distance, the same baby's cries started again. It wailed loudly and openly now, distress and pain afflicting it terribly. Lita couldn't stand the sound, it ate at her. She had to find where it was coming from. She started running, faster and faster but the hallway seemed infinite, a deep blackness in front of her that had no end. Just when she was going to give up hope, the flames led her to a single room where a black draped crib stood in the middle. The cries came from inside it. The flames reached out like tentacles and attached themselves to the black lace material, clinging to it with an unbreakable grip. The flames roared to life and engulfed the entire structure, consuming everything in its path. Lita reached out and tried to smother the flames but to no avail. She tried to reach inside and pull the baby out but it was no use. The flames bit her like rabid dogs, forcing her back temporarily. Lita was hysterical now and ignored the pain of the burns on her hands. She continued to fight the aggressive flames but they consumed and absorbed until the entire room was alight. The flames burned and melted her skin, singeing and bubbling it. The pain was beyond anything Lita could have imagined. She screamed in horror and agony as the baby and the crib were burned to ashes…_

* * *

The doctors and nurses scrambled. The baby was flat lining. It was dying and there was nothing they could do about it. Lita had been relatively stable, they couldn't work out why the baby took a turn for the worse now but the direct blow to the pregnant abdomen caused shearing of the placenta away from its' underlying attachment to the uterus. The detached area of the placenta was no longer functioning and unable to supply oxygen to the fetus. Lita felt terrible cramps and began to bleed. Once the miscarriage had begun there was little the doctors could do to stop it. Kane ran into the room after giving an interview. He instantly felt everything. The heartbeat slowed till it stopped completely. It was over. Lita felt it too. Kane was right by her side.

"Noooo! Noooo…" He cried out. Kane collapsed on the bed at Lita's side, his head in his hands. He wept and screamed openly, he didn't care who heard him. All Lita could do was stare up at the ceiling, the pain and shock of the experience leaving her feeling bewildered and almost catatonic. She continued to hear Kane's wailing though; it was like nothing she had ever heard. He cried like his whole world had just crumbled in front of his very eyes, he was weak and helpless, bereft and consumed by sadness. Lita could never have imagined he was capable of being shattered like this. He was seven feet tall, 320 pounds of pure muscle, a true mountain of a man and now here he was: weeping openly, the devastation tearing him asunder.

A late term miscarriage was physically and emotionally eroding. Lita would be forced to experience her body expelling the pregnancy tissue and the fetus in painful detail. The bleeding seemed never ending but the doctors assured her that it was the normal process. The cramping continued and a bloody mess remained. Tears rolled down her face as a dead fetus was delivered. It was optional to view the fetus after miscarriage. Some women felt it gave them closure, some women felt it was too traumatic to see the tiny body.

"I want to see." Lita said with a shaky voice. The doctor brought the bloody white sheet towards her. She braced herself as the doctor pulled back the cover. The figure was so tiny yet perfectly formed.

"It would have been a boy." He said to her.

Reality hit Lita hard. She collapsed back down on the bed, Kane continuing to weep beside her as she shed her own tears. Kane placed his baldhead gently on her chest. They were both united in grief. But Lita had never felt so alone.

* * *

Lita's body still hadn't expelled all the pregnancy tissue and she was forced to endure more suffering, as she had to undergo a dilatation and curettage procedure. She was wheeled into the operating theatre and given a general anesthetic. Her cervix was gently opened and the remaining pregnancy tissue was removed so that the uterus was now empty. Lita spent almost 12 hours in recovery. Kane remained by her side the entire time. When she awoke, her abdomen was swollen but noticeably smaller, the bump now just a memory. She looked over and saw Kane next to her. There were dark circles under his swollen and red eyes. He never looked so defeated.

"I'm sorry.." He said through tired eyes. This was the first time he had ever apologized to her. It shocked her to be honest. "Snitsky will pay for this." He told her.

"Leave me alone Kane." She threw it back at him. All she had endured was because of his selfishness, the pregnancy, the pain, and the miscarriage.

Kane stood up gruffly. He was noticeably angry, his nostrils flared and his chest heaving.

"You have no idea how much I wanted that baby." He retorted.

"Oh I know exactly how much." Lita reminded him. He had used her body as his own personal laboratory.

"I hope you're happy… You got what you wanted in the end." He spat.

This hurt Lita immensely but that was the reaction he wanted. Reminding her of her previous abortion attempt stung her soul and made her wince.

"Get out Kane." She told him.

He looked down at her for a moment. They made eye contact but Lita refused to budge and give him any sympathy.

He turned and marched out the door without so much as a backward glance.

Lita sighed with relief. Oddly she had felt the urge to ask him to hold her. It must have been the grief, the hormones and the drugs causing her to feel so irrational and emotional. But for a moment she had the desire to ask Kane to hold her, to surround her with his big arms and squeeze tightly. Maybe it was true; the only one who could take away your pain was the one who had inflicted it in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashes to Ashes

The miscarriage affected her more than she could have imagined. The grief was deep and dark. The void in Lita was not only physical but it was emotional and mental too. Lita was plagued by guilt, anger and sadness. She should have been happy. The baby she hadn't planned for or wanted was gone and yet Lita couldn't stop grieving for it. In her mind, over and over, kept replaying the image of her son surrounded by blood, wrapped in the blanket. It's features were so small yet distinguishable. A boy. It would have been a boy. Lita had been so scared that it would look freakish. She had imagined it having a tail and horns. That image was almost laughable now if it hadn't been so sad. Lita was ashamed of herself that she could have been deluded enough to think that way. Had it been born after 9 months it would have been perfect. She envisioned a small boy, dark reddish hair, pale skin, with golden brown eyes. A perfect combination of her and Kane's features. The more Lita thought about it, the more depressed and saddened she became. It was true that initially she had despised the pregnancy, she hadn't wanted the baby and had gone to lengths to terminate it. But by the time she had entered her second trimester, something had changed and Lita had accepted and indeed wanted the baby. She had come to peace with the idea of motherhood and was determined to be a good mother to it, despite how it had been conceived and who fathered it. Her baby had been an innocent party in all of this, the only innocent one. How he had been conceived hadn't been his fault or choice.

After being discharged from the hospital, Lita finally returned to her own apartment. She hadn't heard from Kane at all since their final encounter at the hospital. She hadn't reached out to him and he hadn't tried to contact her despite the fact that they were still legally married. But maybe that was for the best for now. Lita was too focused on the grieving process. Her thoughts for her deceased baby consumed her mind. She had asked the hospital to release the body of her baby to her for burial but to her shock they told her that someone had already made arrangements for its burial. When Lita asked who had made the arrangements, she was met with silence. It was odd and strange and Lita was perplexed as to who would have taken it upon themselves to interfere with the burial of her dead baby. Awaiting her in the mail was a letter. It had no return address and the envelope was grey and black, colors of mourning and death. It was an invitation to the burial, to be held in Texas, located at an old cemetery. The language and details were cryptic and yet Lita wasn't angry, and in fact she felt a peace about it. There was only one person who could have organized such an event.

* * *

Wearing all black, Lita stood beside the small burial plot. The small patch of earth had been removed leaving a narrow yet deep hole. The grave was positioned next to older, more decrepit tombstones with the last name of Callaway. The weather in Texas was unusually grey and cool. The sun was beginning to set with pink and orange highlights staining the sky. The small white casket was surrounded by a large white wreath. Except for the latino priest and grave yard attendee, Lita stood alone. Kane was nowhere.

"…..And He will wipe away every tear from their eyes; and there will no longer be any death; there will no longer be any mourning, or crying, or pain; the first things have passed away. And He who sits on the throne said, 'Behold, I am making all things new.' And He said, 'Write, for these words are faithful and true.' Then He said to me, 'It is done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give to the one who thirsts from the spring of the water of life without cost.…" The priest's words from the Book of Revelations brought comfort to Lita. They were cathartic and provided consolation in her time of despair.

In the corner of her right eye, Lita noticed a tall dark figure several metre's away. She recognized the long black coat, the long dark hair and the wide brimmed traveller's hat immediately. The Undertaker. The Deadman. The Phenom in the flesh. He stood still like a statue, unmoving and larger than life in the distance. The casket was lowered slowly into the ground. Lita placed a red rose as the brown dirt was sprinkled on the top. She had laid her baby to rest. The priest made the sign of the cross before departing. Lita walked over to the Undertaker, slowly, to give her time to think of what to say.

"Thank you." She began. "For that."

He looked down at her, his height intimidating her.

"Without a proper burial, a soul cannot rest." He said in his trademark deep voice.

"Where is my son now." Lita asked him.

"He has moved on. He is with family." The Undertaker looked off into the distance, staring towards the horizon.

"I never knew him. I never got the chance."

"I know." His somberness was evident in his tone.

There was a moment of pause between them.

"He hurt me." Lita said referring to Kane.

"I cannot excuse his actions but Kane never had a family and so he wanted to create one of his own."

"He has caused so much destruction."

"Kane cannot help what he is, any more than I can." The Undertaker explained as he looked out to the distance.

"Where is he?"

"You would be wise to keep your distance from Kane. He is planning on wrecking vengeance against Snitsky at his own expense."

"I hope he does."

"Hmmm…." The Undertaker lamented. "From the moment we were born, Kane and I have been on a path of destruction. Snitsky will be added to the list but at what cost I am unsure."

"How will this end?" Lita wanted to know.

"For Snitsky… Not well."


End file.
